Battery formworks are often used in the series production of prefabricated concrete elements. Prefabricated concrete elements are often used, in particular, for building houses with precast concrete slabs. These prefabricated concrete elements can be produced quickly and cheaply in battery formwork. With conventional battery formwork, so-called partition walls are used as formwork devices and arranged adjacent to each other. The partition walls each span vertical planes. Disposed between the partition walls are formwork elements e.g. for doors, windows, etc., which, together with the partition walls arranged on both sides, each define cavities to be filled with concrete. The partition walls are equipped with the respective formwork elements as needed. For this purpose, a worker attaches the formwork elements e.g. with magnetic supports on the partition walls made of steel. During production, the partition walls are clamped (braced) against each other to ensure sufficient tightness of the cavities. The cavities are open at the top and are filled with concrete for producing the prefabricated concrete elements. The cavities arranged between the partition walls are filled with concrete substantially simultaneously. After the concrete has cured, the bracing is released and the cured prefabricated concrete elements can be removed from the battery formwork. The simultaneous production of several prefabricated concrete elements makes it possible to produce prefabricated concrete elements in a rapid and cheap manner with the battery formwork. On the other hand, handling the large and relatively heavy partition walls is not very easy. Also, fitting the partition walls with formwork elements is quite laborious. It is therefore desirable and the object of the invention to further simplify the production of prefabricated concrete elements. In particular, further flexibility in the production process would be desirable.
This object is satisfied according to the invention by a formwork device for a battery formwork for the production of structural elements, in particular prefabricated concrete elements, which comprises at least two partition walls, and the formwork device comprises two formwork panels that are connected to one another preferably in an articulated manner in order to be transferred from an unfolded state to a folded state, where each formwork panel comprises a formwork front side for attaching formwork elements and a formwork rear side, and the formwork rear sides of the two formwork panels face each other in the folded state and the formwork device is intended to be positioned in the folded state between the partition walls.
This solution provides the advantage that a formwork device comprising two formwork panels can be used for the simultaneous production of two different prefabricated concrete elements. In particular, formwork elements, e.g. for doors and windows for a prefabricated concrete element, can be attached to the one formwork panel, whereas formwork elements for another prefabricated concrete element can at the same time be attached to the other formwork panel. For producing the prefabricated concrete elements, the formwork device is positioned between two adjacent partition walls. Due to the possibility of transferring the formwork panels from the unfolded to the folded state, it is possible to equip the formwork panels in the unfolded state with the respective formwork elements while they are lying down. The formwork panels are subsequently raised and transferred to the folded state in which the formwork panels can be suspended between the partition walls. As a result, fitting the formwork panels can be greatly simplified as compared to conventional battery formwork. The possibility of fitting the formwork panels in the lying down state with formwork elements also facilitates automation of this process.
Advantageously, the formwork panels can be formed substantially rectangular. Their shape then corresponds substantially to the shape of the partition walls, so that compatibility with the partition walls is ensured. This can be advantageous, in particular, for a possible retrofit of existing battery formwork. It can be advantageous if the substantially rectangular formwork panels are connected to one another on one side, preferably on the longer longitudinal side. The connection is thereby effected along a line extending horizontally during the insertion process of the folded formwork panels. As a result, the two formwork panels extend downwardly starting from this line, hang down from this line, so to speak. In this way, simple handling of the formwork device is possible.
It can also be advantageous to have the formwork panels be connected to each other by way of a hinge joint. Handling can be further simplified in this way, in particular, by transferring them from the unfolded to the folded state.
In one advantageous further development of the invention, at least the formwork front side of the formwork panel can be magnetic. For example, the formwork panel can at least in part be made of steel. In this way, magnetic formwork elements can be attached to the formwork panel, whereby handling is even further simplified and the formwork device can be used even more efficiently.
It can also be favorable to have the formwork device comprise at least one roller. The formwork device can then be easily positioned and moved in the battery formwork.
It can also be advantageous to have the roller be provided on a narrow side of the formwork device and preferably in the region where the two formwork panels adjoin each other. With such a configuration, the formwork device can be handled in an even easier manner in the battery formwork.
It can also prove to be advantageous to have the roller be arranged at the hinge joint. Such an arrangement is particularly advantageous for battery formwork in which the partition walls and/or the formwork device are arranged in a suspended manner. Independent unfolding of the formwork panels can thereby be counteracted.
In one advantageous development of the invention, the formwork device can comprise a preferably detachably arranged heating device and/or a vibrator. Both the heating device as well as the vibrator can be detachably mounted. This makes it possible to use the formwork devices in a more universal manner. It is no longer necessary to use expensive partition walls with fixedly mounted vibrators. Instead, the formwork device can be equipped with a heating device and/or with a vibrator as needed. The heating device and/or the vibrator can be mounted in particular when fitting the formwork panels with formwork elements. It is conceivable to attach the heating device and/or the vibrator with magnetic supports to the formwork element.
Furthermore, it can prove to be advantageous to have a filler neck be provided on an end portion of the formwork device disposed opposite to the articulated connection, preferably the hinge joint. Such a filler neck can be attached in the lower region of the formwork device when the formwork device is suspended in the battery formwork. It is then possible to fill in the concrete from below. With formwork elements arranged in a suspended manner, the filler neck can optionally be arranged at the bottom on the face side. Preferably, however, it is located at a lower end portion laterally on the formwork device. Such a filler neck can also be designed as a permanent member. It then remains in the molded prefabricated concrete elements and the part not needed can then e.g. be cut off.
The above object is also satisfied by an arrangement consisting of a battery formwork and at least one formwork device according to the invention, where the formwork device is arranged suspended in the battery formwork.
This solution has the advantage that no continuous hard floor e.g. made of concrete, is necessary under the battery formwork and in particular under the suspended formwork device. The requirements for the installation site of the battery formwork are thereby reduced, and the battery formwork can be used in a more universal manner.
It can be advantageous to have the battery formwork comprise at least one support device, preferably a rail, for receiving the roller of the formwork device. The formwork device can be easily moved in the battery formwork in this way.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a formwork device for a battery formwork with at least two partition walls, in which a formwork panel is arranged between the partition walls which formwork panel comprises a front side and a rear side and the front side is associated with one partition wall and the rear side is associated with the other partition wall, and the formwork panel with its front and rear sides and the respectively associated partition walls each define at least one cavity for filling in concrete.
Unlike the previously discussed embodiment, only one formwork panel is provided in this embodiment and can preferably be equipped with formwork elements on both sides. As a result, the formwork device has a double effect and allows for further simplification of a formwork for prefabricated concrete elements in battery formwork.
Furthermore, at least one formwork mold can be provided between the partition walls in both embodiments according to the invention. Such molds can comprise prefabricated arrangements of formwork elements and are positioned between the partition walls and possibly fastened to the partition wall or the formwork device. As a result, the fitting effort can be further reduced. Such molds can also represent only parts of a formwork element. For example, the mold can form an exchangeable core for simple production of different variants of a prefabricated concrete element. Complicated geometries can also be realized therewith, which are difficult to realize with conventional formwork elements. A collection of molds can exist that allows for the production of different prefabricated concrete elements in a simple manner
The above-mentioned features of the formwork device are suitable for partition walls which are suspended, as in the present preferred version of the invention, but are also generally suitable for such partition walls that are mounted on chassis. The partition walls are then supported on the ground and can also be moved e.g. on rails.